Life and Other Obstacles
by xXxRadiantShadowxXx
Summary: Aiyana has been told stories of the Supernaturals all her life. She has been told to watch out for them. With her being able to tell the difference between humans and Supernaturals auras and all, that should have been an easy task, right? Wrong.
1. Act Normal

**Act Normal**

The moment Aiyana stepped foot into Cladwell High she immediately knew something was wrong. A dark aura seemed to emit throughout the building, nearly choking her with it's ominous power. She hesitated inside the doorway, unsure of what she should do. Her mother told her about this sort of thing time and time again.' _Act normal,'_ She always said. '_You never know what type of Supernatural your dealing with.' _Supernatural's are the one thing Aiyana feared most. Her father told her about them before he left. He told her stories of all the horrors they can bring. He warned her about what they did to people like her as well; people who can tell the difference between their kind and normal humans. Though she never crossed paths with one, just the thought of coming across a Supernatural has haunted her dreams for as long as she can remember.

Deciding there wasn't much she could do-considering her mother would be angry with her if she ditched-she continued to make her way down she semi-crowded hallway, delving deeper into the aura as to get some hint as to who it belonged to. Despite her mothers warnings to act mormal, she wanted to make sure she stayed as far away from the Supernatural as possible. However, the closer she got to her first period class, the more she realized just how impossible that may be. As if to prove a point, the moment she stepped into the classroom the strength behind the aura grew unbearably strong. Stumbling slightly, she quickly took a seat at the far back row, nervously looking around for it's source. When her eyes landed on a boy a couple of seats away, she immediately knew it to be him. Not only has she never seen him before, there was something odd about him; the back of his neck to be more specific. Something smokey seemed to move beneath his skin, and Aiyana knew for sure that wasn't normal.

As if he could feel her gaze on him, he looked back at her, meeting blue-gray eyes with his calm green ones. Something like a shock wave seemed to go through her, and she quickly looked away, blushing furiously_. How humiliating_! She thought to herself, mentally chastising herself for staring. The squeel of a chair scrapping on the floor caught her attention, and she looked up just in time to see him approach_. Act normal, act normal, act normal_, she chanted to herself, trying to appear at ease when the truth was her mind was in total havoc. This was so not how Aiyana thought her sophmore year would be.

"Hello," He said as he took the spot in front of her. "Why were you looking at me?" His silky tone did nothing to conceal the sharpness in his voice. He obviously was not nice, and that fact only made Aiyana all the more nervous. _RUN!_ Her irrational side screamed. _He's going to KILL YOU!_ The thought did nothing to calm her already frazzled nerves. She couldn't have moved even if she tried. Aiyana was stuck to her seat, fear coursing through her as the strange boy stared impatiently into her eyes. It was as if he were looking right through her, peering deep into her very core. It was not a pleasant feeling. He raised a pale brow, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Whats wrong, sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?" He questioned. Aiyana wanted to slap him. She really did, however with the tought of all the horrible tortures he could put her through fresh on her mind, she refrained. Instead she blushed like any other girl would while being faced with a handsome guy such as he was.

"I... I just never seen you around before is all," She said, looking down at her desk in 'embarrasment.' Really she just couldn't handle the intensity in his gaze. He leaned back slightly, studying her carefully, before nodding.

"Yes, that does tend to happen when the one you are staring at happens to be a new student. The names Corbin Verbeck, by the way," He said almost boredly, running a hand through his short blond hair. Aiyana couldn't help but compare him to one of those greek statues her mother was so interested in. He ws the emblem of perfection. To bad his additude messed him up.

"Aiyana Middleton," She replied. The classroom was partially full with other students by now, the tardy bell already rung. Aiyana made a point to pull a journal and pen out of her satchel, hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone. She set to work on her sketch, allowing her mind to wonder as she drew to her hearts content. Time seemed to fly from there, she didn't notice when the teacher came and and introduced himself and explain the ways of his class, didn't notice the other students talking, wasn't aware of the green eyes boreing into her; her mind was set on ther drawing. She was never sure of what she was drawing until it was complete. The only thing that brought her back to reality was the dismissal bell, only then did she realize what it was she was working so intently on.

Aiyana froze as she gazed down at the person on the paper. It was like a mirrior image; slicked back hair, wide eyes, sharp features, full lips, strong jaw structure. It was obvious who the person on the paper was, and frighteningly so. The person in question smirked, looking to the paper and back to her.

"I must say, Aiyana. That is bound to be the best drawing I have ever seen of myself," Corbin commented. "And if I didn't know better-"He pointed to the back of the drawings neck"-It would appear you know more about me than you let on, sweetheart." Aiyana had a sinking feeling in her stomach, the type of feeling she gets when something is about to go horribly wrong. Corbin smiled, his eyes flashing red, but thats not all that caught her attention. Corbin had fangs. Real fangs. She suddently felt like fainting.

"I'll be seeing you soon," He promised, before turning and walking away. Aiyana was beyond scared at this point. She had just came across her first Supernatural, and discovered he was a jerk. Not only did it end there, he knew what she was as well. He was going to kill her. Really kill her. Aiyana sunk down in her seat at the revelation. It was just her luck she would come across a vampire on her first day of school.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think! Continue or no?<p> 


	2. Not One, but Two?

**Not One, but Two?**

Second and third period passed by uneventfully, much to Aiyana's pleasure. Corbin left her more than a little frightend, and she wasn't sure what she would do if she had to confront him again, though she knew she would be forced to eventually; he had promised. Aiyana wasn't naive enough to think that he wouldn't keep his word. She spent those two class periods considering her options; either learn the ways of the Hunter's, or go to the counselor. She chose the latter. Asking for a schedrule change was the only logical way to go about thing's, the issue with that, however, was that she wouldn't be able to avoid him for long; especially if he wanted her dead.

Fear ceased her then, and she froze mid-step on her way to her fourth period. _Gods, I'm going to die. _Tears filled her eyes and she quickly made her way to the restroom, not wanting anyone to see her. Aiyana never really contemplated how she would leave the world. She had figured she would have a long life and die at an old age, not as a vampires mid-day snack. She laughed at the irony of her situation. She had spent her whole life fearing the Supernaturals, now she would most likely be killed by one.

She made her way to one of the sinks, thankful that the restroom was empty when she got there. Aiyana turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face in hopes to calm herself. It didn't work. Sighing, she looked up at the mirror. She never had been one of those beautiful girls who could have whoever they wanted. She was relatively plain in her opinion. Her wavy auburn hair was too thick for her taste, and tangled far too easily, her lips were small, and her eyes too wide. She was definately considered on the short side, and though she did have a slightly curvacious form, it was nothing special. All in all she reminded herself of an elf.

Aiyana wasn't sure what made her notice these things at that moment, maybe it was due to the fact she never really cared for these things. She was hardly noticed by the male population of her school, and when she was they were never the right type for her. _I never even had my first kiss. _The thought was unbidden, and did nothing to help the havoc inside her.

"Get a grip, Aiyana," She whispered to herself before making her way to her fourth period class. The tardy bell had already rung so she didn't bother rushing. She was never a fan of math anyway. So deep wollowing in her own self pity, she didn't even notice she made it to her class until a voice spoke.

"Your late." The sudden noise knocked her out of her quiet reverie, but the overwhelming aura that filled the room was enough to send her to her knees, wincing as it's darkness seemed to close in on her, stealing her breath away. The sound of rushing feet filled her ears, and a strong grip lifted her from the floor and led her to an empty desk. She couldn't breathe. The walls seemed to be closing in on her, her vision going blurry and- Just as soon as it came, it went away, leaving Aiyana gasping for air.

"Miss Middleton?" A familiar voice questioned. "Miss Middleton, are you alright?" The worry in his voice came as a shock to Aiyana, and she warily looked up into those familar green eyes- only they were diferent. Blue flecks were in the iris, not like the pure green of Corbin's. Aiyana numbly nodded, and the boy smiled. Someone cleared their thrat and Aiyana glanced over to see the familar arrogant face of Corbin, and an older woman by his side, most likely the teacher.

"Are you alright, dear?" She questioned. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"N- No," Aiyana mannaged to get out. " I should be fine." Her voice was weak, even to her, but the lady seemed to accept this, and turned her attention to the rest of the class and started up her speech once more. Aiyana slumped in her seat as the chair next to her's slid so the other Verbeck could sit. _No wonder the aura was so strong,_ she thought._ There's two of them. _Aiyana nervously glanced over, only to realize her was looking at her as well. She blushed in embarrasment and looked down, but not before noticing one thing; he was the splitting image of Corbin. Twins. He seemed the kinder of the two, and didn't try to uphold a superior standing like Corbin. He was more relaxed; casual. Where Corbin was sleek and more stylish, this one was layed back and ruggish. His blond hair went to his shoulders, with black streaks running through randomly. He wore a plain black tee shirt with a leather jacket, loose black pants, and combat boots. Both his lip, and eyebrow were periced. Though they looked alike, it was quite obvious they were different; in more than one way.

"I'm Ash, by the way," A voice whispered beside her, making Aiyana jump slightly. He released a soft laugh, and shifted closer. "Sorry about that whole aura thing. Corbin told me there was someone like you here. I didn't beleive him until now." Aiyana glaned at him, her brow creased as she debated wether or not to ask her next question. The words left her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Am I going to have to?" He questioned, a brow raised in amusment. He released a soft laugh and shook his head. "No, dearheart, I am not going to kill you, though it will be in your best interest not to upset Corbin. The dude has no self control."

Releif immediately washed over Aiyana, but she had a feeling she wasn't out of the deep end yet. One glance at Corbin told her that. He was sitting, arms folded causually on his desk; but his eyes remained on her. The look was unnerving and sent chills down her spine. It was as if he were trying to see right through her; as if he really could. That thought alone made her want to run and hide, and Ash's words did nothing to ease that feeling.

"So what will happen to me?" Aiyana questioned, not that she really wanted to know. Ash shrugged and began drawing on one of the handouts the teacher- a glance at the white bored revealed to be Mrs. Nash- passed out.

"Whatever I guess. Corbin is too curious to kill you, and I'm just lazy. I mean, who will believe you if you told anyway? Worst comes to worst you end up in an institution," He replied offhandedly. Aiyana couldn't help but agree with him, not on the killing part, but on the intitution one. Only those like her would truely believe, but even then they would be too scared to come forward for fear of the Supernaturals or what would become of them in their own world if they did. "Relax. Neither of us want you dead. You will most likely be our amusment while we're here." Ash smiled and gathered his things just as the bell rang. Before Aiyana had a chance to respond, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Yay I was finally able to get this up! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	3. Stuck With Us

**Stuck With Us**

After the strange encounter with Ash, Aiyana nervously made her way to the cafeteria room, hoping the twins would either ignore her, or find another source of amusement. Her hopes, however, were short lived. Upon reaching the cafeteria's double doors, and arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the nearest empty table. Aiyana had never been the lucky type. The person the offending arm belonged to settled her in a chair and took the spot beside her. Glancing over, she was stunned to see none other than Corbin Verbeck. A Corbin Verbeck that didn't look pleased one bit. Aiyana nervously chewed on her lip and watched the attractive psycho for any signs to give away if he was about pounce.

"Tell me, sweetheart, who is that feigning presumptuous harlot over there?" He questioned, glaring at the table most of the popular kids sat at. Aiyana raised a brow and looked to him curiously.

"That's Bridget and her crew," She replied after a moment of contemplation. "May I inquire why you ask?" Aiyana flinched as he released a soft growl, her gray-blue widening in fear. "Y- You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… I-I was just curious," She stammered out, flinching once more as his cold gaze landed on her. He grinned, flashing his fangs once more, sending her heart racing in fear.

"Oh, believe me, sweetheart, I know what I have to and don't have to do. You need not remind me on that," He said, his tone harsh and cold; just like his green eyes at that moment. _It's a shame how something so beautiful could be so cold,_ Aiyana thought to herself, tears burning in her eyes. Slowly, he reached a hand out, brushing her hair out of her face. His eyes softened a bit. "Forgive me, I sometimes forget myself at times-"He tilted his head"-She was rather forward with me is all. Touchy, if you will. I find her quite… repulsive."

Aiyana couldn't help but agree with Corbin. She had known Bridget since they were kids; she was even once friends with her before Bridget decided she was too good for a 'freak' such as herself. While Bridget became popular, Aiyana drifted into the shadows. "Most would find her intriguing," She said after a while, receiving a look of disbelief from Corbin.

"Women like her would be found in brothels back in my day," He responded offhandedly, looking down at his nails as if he found them more interesting than the brunette who was currently hanging on Jared; the quarterback of the football team. Aiyana laughed at his comment and nodded in agreement, not missing the look Bridget tossed their way.

"I think she's trying to catch your attention," She commented quietly. Though they were having somewhat of a decent conversation, Aiyana had yet to forget just what he was. Corbin may be acting like a normal being toward her now, but he could just as well drain her of her essence the next moment. Even though she doubted he would be naïve enough to do such a thing in front of so many witnesses, Aiyana still didn't wish to test out that theory.

Corbin made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and shook his head in contempt, his eyes never leaving his nails. "The most that woman will ever get from me is a snapped neck, especially if she dares tou-"

"She's headed over here," Aiyana interrupted quickly, contemplating her option of running for the nearest exit. Bridget was never kind to her, how would she react to her current interest chatting with the girl she loathed? Corbin glanced up and growled, his green eyes turning cold. Bridget appeared to be oblivious to his obvious hatred, and continued on her path toward them with a false smile.

"There you are!" She said as she reached their table. "Did you get lost?-"She looked to Aiyana with disdain"-You had to have if you're sitting here with this loser. Come on, join me and the others, you don't have to sit here with this bore of a person." Aiyana bit her lip to hold back a comment that she knew would most likely result in a fight. Corbin, however, showed no such regard.

"I did not get lost; I am sitting exactly where I wished to. If I had wanted to sit with the likes of you, I would have," He said, his silky voice sugarcoating his hostility. Aiyana shuddered while Bridget gaped at him. Never before has a guy spoken to her in such a way, it was to be expected for her to react that way. Aiyana found it both frightening and amusing.

"What do you mean by the likes of me?" Bridget questioned her voice shrill with her anger and confusion. Aiyana winced and looked around for some way of escape. She really rather not be caught up in Bridget's shrill fest.

"Forgive me," Corbin said, mock innocence in his voice. "Allow me to explain. When I said 'the likes of you,' I had meant an obnoxious low life jezebel." Bridget's brow creased in further confusion, and Aiyana couldn't help but to laugh at that. She honestly doubted Bridget knew the extent of Corbin's insult, much less his manner of speech. Bridget was not known for her brains, after all.

"Who's Jezebel? " Bridget questioned. Corbin sighed and sent Aiyana a look that clearly said he thought Bridget as a lost cause.

"I tire of your stupidity," He said bluntly. "Leave." Bridget's blue eyes narrowed, her full lips thinning into a tight line; a look that promised vengeance. She looked to Aiyana, her lips curling cruelly.

"Aiyana, I see you've finally made yourself a friend. Another freak, but what else is to expected from a loser like you?" She said. Her words had no effect on Aiyana, though. For some reason Corbin's presence reassured her everything would be all right. Aiyana smiled.

"At least it wasn't from being on my knees," She said sweetly, causing Corbin to laugh. Bridget glared and stomped off. _I am so going to regret that, _Aiyana thought, but found she didn't regret it at that moment. She had been dying to say those words to Bridget for as long as she could remember. She sent a smile Corbin's way just as a tray landed on the other side of her.

"What'd I miss?" A voice questioned as its owner took the empty spot on the other side of Aiyana. Corbin smiled and looked to his brother, amusement clear in his eyes.

"As it turns out, our human is quite entertaining. Apparently that harlot over there-"He nodded toward Bridget"-Makes her friends by being on her knees!" Ash laughed before making a mock scandalized expression.

"My word," He gasped out. "The audacity of some these days! ". Aiyana once more found herself laughing, she couldn't help it. Never before has she found something so humorous, not that she had many opportunities to do so. As Bridget said, she never had any true friends. Aiyana was the outcast even among outcasts. She never realized how truly lonely she was until then.

Corbin rolled his eyes at his brother's antics as another tray was placed on the table, this time in front of Aiyana. It was another boy she had never seen before, and she glanced at Ash and Corbin to see if they knew him. The smile on their faces revealed that they did.

"Shade, how nice of you to finally join us," Ash said as he stuffed his mouth with what Aiyana could only guess to be macaroni. Shaking her head in disgust, she looked back to 'Shade.' He was rather tall compared to herself, with a slender form and shaggy black hair that fell in his stormy gray eyes. Unlike Ash and Corbin; his skin was slightly tanned. On his left forearm was a smoky snake slithering upward, coiling around his arm as if it were a living thing.

"She sees my tattoo," He commented, his tone a false pretense of boredom. "How is that possible?" He questioned. Ash leaned in as if he was telling a huge secret, and in Aiyana's case; he was.

"She can see auras," He whispered. "She knows we're not human."

Shade grinned.

"By law we should kill her," He said.

"By law," Corbin agreed. "But since when have we ever abided the law?"

Ash snickered and wrapped his arm around Aiyana's shoulders in a decidedly brotherly manner. "No need to fear, my lady, you're in good hands!" He exclaimed as if he were a true knight in shining armor. Aiyana smiled despite the fact that not too long ago she believed they were going to be the cause of her death. She still didn't trust them not to kill her, but she decided to just stick it out and run for the nearest airport when they decide to munch on her neck, if they ever do. For the time being, she could actually experience what it felt like to have somewhat of a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**DesperateVoice-K.K and Tamika: I'm glad you are enjoying the story, I've been working on it for some time now and its good to see I'm holding your interest (: Thank you for the reviews**


	4. From Bad, to Good, to Worst

**From Bad, to Good, to Worst**

"You don't have an aura," Aiyana commented to Shade later that day in their fifth period English class. As it turned out, they were supposed to be a junior, but failed due to some 'complications' in their last school. Aiyana questioned the reasoning behind this, but neither would discuss it with her. _Corbin probably lost control and snapped,_ she thought to herself, a small shiver going down her spine. That was not a good thought, especially considering how she was stuck with him, Ash, and Shade. "I can usually sense it, sometimes even see it, but you… there's nothing."

He grinned, but didn't say anything. Instead, he looked around before flickering out, then back into existence. Aiyana froze eyes wide, mouth slightly gaping.

"You can't see what doesn't exist," He said simply, a playful smile on his face. _His name wasn't just a guy thing. He's a ghost. _Aiyana sat there for a moment in stunned silence, her eyes still wide. She wasn't sure how she should feel at that moment, but she was pretty sure it wasn't what came out of her mouth next.

"Amazing…" She trailed off as she looked at him, her eyes taking in every aspect, looking for something-anything-she had missed the first time she saw him. Nothing came to mind. He just looked so…normal. It was hard to believe he could be anything else. He wasn't even translucent like so many tales portrayed he should be. Shade appeared solid. _How is that possible?_

"It's complicated," He said after a moment, guessing her thoughts. He gestured to those around them. "I feed off their life-force. Not enough to harm anyone, but enough to keep myself somewhat human-like. It wouldn't be good to reveal what I am, now would it?" He held out his arm to her. "Go ahead, see for yourself."

Slowly, Aiyana raised a hand and lowered it. She was half expected for her hand to go right through, it just seemed logical, but instead it landed firmly on his arm. _He's not even cold._ It was time Aiyana seriously started learning more about the Supernaturals. She never thought she would need to before, plus she feared just the thought of them, but now it just seemed like the rational thing to do. There was too much she should know that she didn't.

"Wow. I have to be honest, I was not expecting that." Aiyana muttered after a moment of silence. Shade grinned.

"No one ever does. Ash was just-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said, followed by the squeal of chairs and a form taking the empty spot in front of Shade, another, male this time, sat in front of Aiyana. Both were familiar. "The freak of freaks and her new pal-"Bridget sneered and glanced to the side at Jared"-No doubt another freak if he's talking to her." He didn't encourage her, but he also didn't say anything. Aiyana suddenly found the table more interesting. Her earlier courage was gone, especially since Jared, the one she secretly crushed on since the fourth grade, was there. Aiyana knew she would regret her earlier words, she just didn't know it would be so soon.

"Don't you have something better to do? Like go throw up or something?" Shade said, leaning back in his chair with an air of boredom. Aiyana envied him in that moment. The only time she could show such calmness was when she had back up, which sadly wasn't often. She was glad Shade was there. Bridget looked at Shade, and then back to Aiyana, her eyes filled with malice. She pouted.

"Aww, is wittle Aiyana unable to defend herself? Are you that pathetic?" She laughed and nudged Jared who just shook his head and said nothing. He seemed pale. _As if he had just seen a ghost_. Aiyana fought back a laugh at the thought, but she couldn't hold back her smile. For a moment, Jared's hazel eyes met hers, and for a moment it seemed as if he knew more than he should. Then he looked away, but that didn't do anything to ease the sinking feeling within her.

Bridget was still talking, but Aiyana blocked her out, Bridget's annoying voice a dim buzz in the back of her mind, getting more and more on Aiyana's nerves. She had more to think about, like what that look Jared gave her meant. She honestly doubted it was meaningless. Maybe, just maybe, there was more to Jared than Aiyana originally thought.

"Would you shut up?" Aiyana snapped, her patience for Bridget's infuriating yapping running out. For a moment, there was silence, everyone looking at her as if she had just lost her mind. Aiyana couldn't blame them, she did herself. "Do you not understand that I do not care what you have to say? Or can you not comprehend that fact? You are so pathetic! " Bridget stared at her as if she had just sprouted another head.

Shade clapped, bringing some of the attention to himself. "You stole the words right out of my mouth," He commented, a smile on his handsome face.

"Mr. Bernard, Ms. Middleton, Bridget, I will not tolerate this behavior in my class. You-"Whatever Ms. Henson was about to say was cut off by the dismissal bell, much to Aiyana's relief. She quickly gathered her things, ignored the quiet whispers as she made her escape, Jared following close behind.

"Aiyana! Aiyana, wait!" He called out as she sped up her pace, hoping to escape whatever he was about to say. He, however, had other plans. Just as she was about to turn the corner he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Aiyana, please, I just want to talk."

"What? What is it you so desperately have to tell me?" She snapped. Today was so not her day. Jared hesitated for a moment, surveying her carefully, as if she would blow any moment. Aiyana couldn't blame him. She felt as if she was about to explode. All of her frustration was building, mixing in with her fear that has yet to truly disappear.

"Look, I can't explain, but I have to warn you," He whispered, moving closer as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. "You need to stay away from the twins and that guy. They're not safe."

Aiyana laughed the sound almost bitter.

"Oh, I know that all too well," Was her reply. His hazel eyes widened.

"You… You know, don't you?" He muttered his voice oddly quiet. "You know because… because you're like me. You sense them. Feel them, don't you?"

"And so do you," She stated. "That's why you looked ill in class, wasn't it?" Jared merely nodded, looking down and running a shaky hand through his tousled light brown hair. _Who would have thought?_ All those years Aiyana thought she was the only one who was cursed with the ability to sense the Supernaturals at her school. It's one of the main reasons she felt so out of place with the other students. Now to find out Jared was- and always had been- just like her, it was slightly frightening, but also heartening at the same time.

"If you know, why do you talk to them?" He questioned suddenly, is eyes hardening as he looked back up at her. Aiyana wasn't sure how, or if, she should answer that. From the look he was giving her she could tell he wouldn't be as accepting as she. Luckily she didn't have to, because just then Corbin turned the corner and spotted her.

"There you are, sweetheart. Shade came to me worried and told me you were distressed and ran off. We were all searching for you," He said as he approached, giving Jared a questioning look. Jared stared, pale, but otherwise normal. Aiyana wasn't sure how he could maintain such nonchalance while around someone like Corbin. Aiyana was on semi good terms with him, and still couldn't help but want to cower in fear. She didn't. Thankfully. She doubted Corbin would appreciate that.

Corbin reached out a hand and ran a pale finger down the side of her face, almost fondly. "Are you alright?" He asked. Aiyana blushed and looked down, nodding. Jared cleared his throat and gave Corbin a pointed look.

"We were discussing something," He said once he had Corbin's attention. Aiyana wasn't sure whether to call it stupidity or bravery. "Do you mind?"

Corbin's green eyes went cold, sending a shiver of fear down Aiyana's spine. She watched in numb silence as Jared stared back seemingly unfazed. _Stupid, and brave,_ Aiyana decided then. Slowly, she placed a hand on Corbin's tensed shoulders, and realized just how ready he was to kill if the need be.

"I will catch up to you in a moment," Aiyana said, fighting the urge to cringe when his gaze landed on her. "Please?" His eyes softened and he nodded.

"A moment," He said, before turning and walking to where Ash and Shade now stood, waiting. _It's as if I'm their pet._ The thought was not comforting one bit. _Pets could be loved, just as easily as they can be put down._ It was the sad truth. Aiyana sighed and faced Jared, who was watching her with wide, questioning eyes.

"They know what I am. What I can do," She said quietly. "I'm lucky they just want to be my friend and not kill me."

"Lucky? Aiyana if that's what you consider luck I would hate to see what you call misfortune."

"Is there a point to this?" Aiyana questioned, her frustration entering her voice. She did not want to stand there only to be ridiculed. She had better things to do, like go to Corbin before he loses his cool. One glance in their direction proved he was getting impatient.

"Look, I apologize if that came out wrong it's just…refreshing to know I'm not the only one here like us," He smiled hesitantly, running a hand through his hair almost nervously. Aiyana understood this, she felt the same. "I…I don't want to see you get hurt or anything." His expression showed true worry, along with a hint of embarrassment. Aiyana gave him her best reassuring smile, though she felt all but.

"It will be okay, alright? They don't care, not really. Their more curious than anything," She said. The look Jared gave her said everything he thought about her words at once. He sighed.

"You're scared, but you don't want to admit it-"His eyes narrowed slightly."-You shouldn't have to fear your friends, Aiyana."

Aiyana held back her comment on how he shouldn't have to pretend to be something he's not, and rolled her eyes.

"I know, but put yourself in my place. What would you do? I mean, it's not like they're trying to harm me. They haven't made one hostile move toward me. I…I-"

"You're in denial is what you are," Jared interrupted, his own frustration showing in his voice. "They are what they are-nothing can change that. You're too kind for your own good, too trusting. Aiyana you need to realize some things just don't change; especially with their kind." He looked to where the twins and Shade stood and shook his head. "Head psycho's getting impatient." Jared pulled out his cell and looked back to Aiyana.

"Can I get your number so we can talk more?" He questioned. Aiyana thought about it for a moment before deciding no harm could come from it. Plus she had questions of her own. Who knew? He could know more about the Supernaturals himself. He appeared to be more stable than her. She gave him her number before making her way to where Corbin and the others waited, hoping what she had just done wasn't a mistake.

* * *

><p>So what did you think of Jared being like Aiyana? Sorry it took so long to post, I've been pretty busy lately.<p> 


	5. It Could Have Been Worse

It Could Have Been Worse

The rest of the day passed by without much trouble. It turned out she had seventh period with Ash, and eighth with all three, which also happened to be something she hated most; gym. Aiyana had been sitting on the bleachers listening vaguely as Corbin and the others discussed some Supernatural issue that she eventually gave up on trying to comprehend and decided to concentrate on her book. Lost within the confines of its cover, Aiyana jumped when she heard a shout of warning, and looked up just in time to meet a stray basketball. She had sat in shock for a moment, before she realized something red was dripping down on the pages of her book; blood. A few gasps were heard, but above it was the laughter of one group; Bridget's. She met Jared's gaze before bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Coach Rose groaned before asking if she wanted to go to the nurse's office, to in which Corbin stated he would escort her.

Aiyana could feel her face burn in embarrassment, her eyes sting with unshed tears as he grasped her upper arm and led her out of the gym. She was grateful for this, and had she not been completely humiliated, she would have thanked him. Corbin did not take her to the nurse. Instead her directed her outside and sat her on one of the many benches before taking a seat beside her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, a black C.V. embedded in it. Aiyana nodded her gratitude before placing it over her nose and wiping the blood away. Luckily the flow had already come to a stop. Only once she had finished did she remember exactly what her present company was, and she nervously glanced over. Corbin's expression was one of cool indifference as he met her gaze, and he raised a brow, almost mockingly.

"You do not have to fear, I have no desire to drain you-"He paused, as if her were considering something"-At this moment, of course." A smile crossed his face as her eyes widened and she moved away. As if that would stop him! Aiyana could have slapped herself. She seriously needed to learn to use logic. Corbin laughed the sound soft and hypnotizing at the same time. Her heart began to race as she met his gaze, the green so beautiful and entrancing, drawing her in deeper and deeper until all their surroundings were forgotten; it was only them, nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed.

Corbin's hand came up, gently brushing over the expanse of her cheek as he leaned closer toward her, his mouth brushing her cheek, her neck, before taking a deep breath in. "It is best you do not forget what I am; what we are. Though we may consider an acquaintance of sorts, if the need arises, we will not hesitate to kill you, dearheart." With that, he released her, dropping whatever trance he had on her as he did so. The bell rang in the distance, and Corbin stood. With a nod, he disappeared into the crowed of students who were glade their first day back at school was now over. Aiyana couldn't help but agree as she slowly got to her feet and made her way to the school parking. She was glade to be going home. Aiyana had a lot to think about.

As she opened the door to the apartment she and her mother shared, she became aware of two things; laughter, and the smell of food cooking. This meant one thing; her mother's boyfriend Alan was over. Aiyana resisted the urge to groan and attempted to quietly make it to her room, however it was at that moment her mother exited the kitchen and spotted her. Today was so not her day. It wasn't that Alan was a bad guy. To be honest, he was very kind. He just seemed to crave Aiyana's approval too much. Some may find this abundant, but Aiyana just saw it as desperate. If Alan truly wanted her approval, all he had to do was make her mother happy and give her space. That's all she would ever ask for.

"Oh good, your home. How was school?" Her mother, Jules questioned. Crappy, tiresome, frightening; the words filled her head as she shrugged.

"Good." Of course it was a lie, but she wouldn't worry her mother with the truth. She decided that on her way home. Putting herself in danger was one thing, but adding her mother to the mix? That was something she would never be able to live with. She would keep Corbin and the others a secrete for now. If it came down to it, she would tell her mother. As of that moment Aiyana saw no threat as long as she didn't get on their bad side. Thinking back to what Corbin said, she wondered what she would have to do to stay on their good side. Aiyana thought she was doing pretty well up until then. What did she do wrong? Thinking back on what happened, she could only come up with one thing; when she looked at him nervously, she had shown fear. In that moment she realized the one thing that angered Corbin more than an 'obnoxious low life jezebel' was fear.

It was simpler with Ash and Shade because they seemed to be a lot more relaxed than Corbin. She knew all she had to do was joke a bit and leave them to their devices to satisfy them, but with Corbin it was much more complex. He was nice one moment and cold and cruel the next. Corbin was simply bipolar. That was a frightening thing in itself, which brings on the subject of what angers him. How was she not to fear something she was taught to fear her entire life? It was almost impossible, but she knew she must try, and if not succeed than become one hell of an actress.

"That's good, honey. Why don't you go get comfortable and join us for dinner? I made your favorite," Jules said, a smile crossing her face. It was at that moment her phone decided to go off. Glancing down she frowned as she read the 'Unknown Number' on the screen. Ignoring her mother's raised brow, Aiyana nodded before making her way to her room, muttering a quiet 'hey' as greeting to Alan as she passed.

"Hello?" She questioned after making it to the confines of her room.

"Aiyana?" She recognized the voice as Jared's. She ignored the fact her heart picked up its pace as she collapsed back on her bed. It was nothing, really. Though if she was honest she wasn't sure he would call. Not that she was hoping he would, of course. What did she care?

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about what happened in the gym… I tried to stop her, but you-"

"It doesn't matter," Aiyana interrupted. She really didn't need his apology, or his pity. She rather drop the whole ordeal, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Bridget never just let things be dropped. "I really don't care. Is there something else you called for, because if not I have things I need to do." Her words came out harsher than she intended, but she was annoyed. She gave him her number in hopes of learning more about the Supernaural's, not for some apology he wouldn't even dare murmur in front of his friends. Supernatural's, that was it, at least she tried to tell herself.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I'll let you go then," He replied, his tone soft, almost hurt.

Aiyana sighed. "Call me back around ten if you want." And with that said, she hung up. It would be his choice if he wished to speak with her. She felt horrible for being rude, but she despised pity as much as she did people who enjoyed putting others down. And if she was honest, the fact that he hung out with people who did just that irked her. Even if he didn't do it himself, he still didn't do anything about it. That is a wrong in itself.

Placing her phone on her nightstand, she stood and made her way to her closet. She needed to push everything to the side for a bit. She had dinner to attend to, and that alone was a stressor she wished she could go without at the moment.


End file.
